1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically conductive substrate, and more particularly to an electrically conductive substrate with high heat conductivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a PCB substrate is used for electrical components to electrically connect to each other. However, conventional PCB substrates have low heat conductivity. Because electric components generate much heat or because the conventional PCB substrate is used in a closed environment such as inside a notebook computer, heat does not dissipate easily. Therefore, the electric components are damaged easily.
A conventional high-power light emitting Diode (LED) is one electric component that generates very much heat.
With the development of the LED, the LED can provide different colors of lights, namely, red, yellow, green, blue or white light. With the improvement of light intensity in the LED, the LED is gradually replacing traditional lighting.
To obtain a desired lighting effect, different LEDs are connected together and mounted on a conventional PCB substrate to efficiently provide the desired illumination.
However, LEDs generating high heat mounted on the conventional low heat conductive PCB substrate increase the chance of damage.
Therefore, the invention provides an electrically conductive substrate with high heat conductivity to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.